Tornado
The Declasse Tornado is a two-door vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas the Tornado assumes the design of a 1958 Chevrolet Impala but without the features of dual headlights. HD Universe In GTA V, The Tornado resembles a 1958 Chevrolet Bel Air in its front end and overall shape, with a bumper similar to a 1957 Cadillac Eldorado, and 1957 Bel Air style rear wings and trunk. Other than the dual headlight, it goes to resemble it's predecessor alot. Performance Having only two doors, the Tornado is only designed to carry two occupants. The car does make up for this with its above average top speed and acceleration, as well as its generally stable cornering (even with its long wheelbase that is supposed to hamper the car's maneuverability). Braking, however, isn't so great. The Tornado is also quite durable and can take a good bit of Road Damage/Gunfire before exploding. Although it doesn't appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode if the front engine is shot enough or hit from a high Enough impact (Ex. Rolling down a steep hill and directly hitting the ground with sensitive spots may result in an instant explosion). The Beater models commonly found in Blaine County tend to have a delayed engine ignition, which could become a problem in the event of a situation that requires a quick getaway. Modifications GTA San Andreas Upgrades are available in the Loco Low Co. garage in Willowfield, Los Santos: GTA V *Los Santos Customs **Bumpers **Exhaust **Fenders **Hood **Turbo Locations ''GTA San Andreas'' * Spawns mostly around Los Santos Vagos teritories. * Spawns more often when the beater/junk car traffic cheat is activated. GTA V *Usually seen in the more run-down areas of Los Santos and Blaine County. *Usually found in dock areas of Los Santos. *However, it can also be sometimes found driving around Rockford Hills near Michael's House. *At the Domestic Japanese European Garage, south from nearby Vinewood Police Station, central Vinewood. *A purple colored Tornado can be seen driving on the Grove Street cul-de-sac by a Ballas gang member. *Special yellow Tornados identified by three exhaust pipes that exit directly in front of their doors are driven by the Vagos, can be found parked in the parking lot at Rancho Projects and driving in the neighborhood of Rancho. *Spawns in front of a machine workshop on Elgin Avenue in Hawick. *Beater versions of the Tornado can easily be found in the Sandy Shores region of Blaine County and South Los Santos. Unique Variants ).]] *In Grand Theft Auto V, a convertible mariachi beater version can be seen during mission The Civil Border Patrol with sombreros and guitars on the back seat. It can be stolen after stunning its owners, required to obtain the gold medal in the mission. This version cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs but can be repaired. It is also very rare to find it out of the mission. *Also, in Grand Theft Auto V, there is a unique blue and black two tone variant that already have several modifications included, such as EMS upgrades, transmission, limo tinted glasses, racing suspension, etc. This variant, along with another unique modified Buccaneer and Manana, are found randomly parked in a bus junkyard at the far southeast corner of Los Santos's urban area. Notable Owners *Ballas *Devin Weston *Families *Los Santos Vagos Gallery Tornado-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Tornados at Loco Low Co. in GTA San Andreas. Tornado-GTAV-Front.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-Front-Convertible.png|A convertible Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Beater Tornado GTA V Front.jpg|A beater Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). DeclasseTornadoFamilies-Front-GTAV.png|A Families Tornado in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). DeclasseTornadoVagos-GTAV.png|A Vagos Tornado in GTA V. Beater.Covertable.Tornado.jpg|A convertible, beater Tornado with guitars and sombreros in the back seat. Tornado01.jpg|A Unique convertible Beater Tornado near the Aerial Tramway Gtavartworktornado.jpg|Artwork depicting the Tornado featured in The Third Way. Trivia * The Tornado is the lowest vehicle in the game and only lowrider and/or car capable of dragging. Dropping its rear end on the ground produces a continuous stream of sparks like a minitruck. This trick can be executed through the aid of hydraulics by nose up with right analog stick (PS2). The scraping can be done by pressing the Num 8 button or by pressing H, then the Num 2 button (PC). * The default radio station for the Tornado in GTA San Andreas is Radio Los Santos. The Default Radio station in GTA V is Lowdown FM. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a car very similar to the Tornado can be seen in a picture in the back room of The Triangle Club in the borough of Bohan the only difference being that it has double headlights (much like the '58 Bel Air). * In GTA San Andreas, the car serves as one of several gang vehicles of the Los Santos Vagos. The Tornado makes a return as a gang vehicle for the Vagos and the Ballas in GTA V. * The Tornado is one of the vehicles that the Epsilon Program request Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). * The Tornado bears a striking resemblance to a 1958 Plymouth Fury, a car type that was featured in John Carpenter's Christine, which the car can be modified into by painting the body red and the convertible top white. * In GTA V, the Tornado has an interior design similar to that of a 70s car, which is a major anachronistic error, as the car itself is a late 50s model. * When taking over all turfs occupied by the Los Santos Vagos, acquiring a Tornado would be hard as it rarely appears or won't actually appear again. *The softtop Vagos variant of the Tornado is currently the most expensive vehicle that can be stolen and sold to Los Santos Customs in GTA Online, netting the player $12,575 in mint condition. Navigation }} de:Tornado (SA) es:Tornado fr:Tornado pl:Tornado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Gang vehicles